Les Petites Indiscrétions de Lucius Malfoy
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Mid-HBP. Lucius Malfoy est persuadé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Severus et une certaine Gryffondor…. Il décide donc d'enquêter à sa façon…. (un peu PWP sur les bords... )
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Mid-HBP. Lucius Malfoy est persuadé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Severus et une certaine Gryffondor…. Il décide donc d'enquêter à sa façon…. ^^

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : bon vu que je n'arrive pas à travailler sur mes one-shots comme je le souhaite et que cette idée ne veut pas me quitter…. Here we go ! -P

Note 2 : je ne sais pas vraiment où je compte aller avec cette histoire, donc si vous avez des suggestions je suis prête à vous écouter. ^^

XXXXX

_**Les Petites Indiscrétions de Lucius Malfoy.**_

XXXX

-Miss Granger, Severus, vraiment ?!

Severus releva élégamment un sourcil étonné, détaillant l'homme en face de lui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lucius.

Malfoy se permit un sourire des plus hautains.

-Et moi je crois bien que si. Il paraîtrait que tu lui offres tes **_talents_** pour des cours** _particuliers_**….

Le professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils devant l'air plus que suspicieux que prenait son ami.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu tiens ton _**information** _Lucius ?!

L'aristocrate émit un rire enjoué.

-Disons qu'un… _**«petit oiseaux»** _m'a mit sur la bonne voie…

Severus comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et réprima une grimace de dégoût.

-Je vois…. Et qu'est-ce que _***Miss Parkinson*** _a bien pu te dire là-dessus !?

Devant le ton employé par son interlocuteur il ne pût qu'éclater d'un rire qui se voulait élégant.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là Severus, surtout quand on sait que tu t'adonnes au même _**moyen de détente** _que moi !

Une lueur furieuse passa dans les yeux sombres du professeur.

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Ah non ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Lucius.

Le blond s'autorisa un sourire sarcastique.

-Bien sur…. Alors je t'en prie éclaire-moi sur les _**activités** _que tu partages avec Miss Granger… ?!

Severus détourna les yeux, bien obligé d'admettre qu'il venait d'ouvrir une porte qu'il aurait bien préféré laisser fermer.

-Miss Granger prend des cours particuliers…..

-Oui Severus, j'avais bien saisit cette **_notion_**…. Je ne pensais pas que tu appelais _***ça*** _comme ça ces derniers temps…. A vrai dire je dois dire que je suis surpris, toi qui me rabâche depuis des années être bien «au dessus» de tout ça….

-Arrête Lucius ! Ce n'est _**vraiment** _pas ce que tu crois !

Malfoy leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

-Admettons…. Et donc tu apprends quoi à la Princesse de Gryffondor !? De nouvelles techniques de défense ?!

Severus trouva la blague un peu trop proche de la vérité et coupa court au jeu de Lucius.  
Dans un rictus qui se voulait mauvais et méprisant, il répondit.

-Apprendre à se battre à un Griffondor est aussi impossible que de lui apprendre à exceller dans l'art des Potions.

Malfoy lui offrit son soutient.

-J'imagine….

-Et comment Miss Parkinson en est venue à la conclusion que mes rapports avec Miss Granger avaient changés ?!

-Elle vous a vu.

Le sourcil de Severus s'éleva aussi haut qu'il le pouvait.

-Pardon !? C'est impossible ça.

Lucius revint gracieusement sur son affirmation.

-D'accord alors disons qu'elle vous a entendu.

Oui cela semblait déjà plus plausible lorsqu'on savait que durant les mois de vacances d'été ils avaient prit pour habitude de s'entrainer dans sa salle de classe.

-Peut-être mais rien ne prouve qu'elle a raison à propos de nos **_activités_**.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Que Lucius pense qu'il couche en toute impunité avec Granger ou bien qu'il apprenne à la jeune femme à se défendre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle croit avoir entendu mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle se trompe.

Voilà, là ça n'engageait à rien. Il ne niait pas mais il était très loin de confirmer les allégations de Lucius, parce qu'il le savait, ce genre d'affirmations dans la bouche d'un Malfoy ne pouvaient être qu'accusatoires.

-De toute façon ça n'a pas grande importance ce que j'en pense, _***Il*** _semble ravi de ce dernier retournement de situation.

Severus écarquilla les yeux une demi-seconde avant de se reprendre.

-_**Il** _est au courant !? Qui l'a mit au courant ?!

Malfoy lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Moi ! Qui d'autre !?

-Pourquoi ?

Lucius haussa négligemment les épaules, fier de lui.

-Pourquoi pas !? Dis-moi Severus tu m'as l'air bien protecteur de cette Gryffondor….

-Je ne le suis pas.

Malfoy pencha la tête, étudiant l'homme en noir.

-Tu as peur qu'**_Il_** ne lui demande de _***tous*** _nous divertir ?

Severus réprima de justesse un frisson de dégoût face à cette éventualité.

-Non. Bien sur que non. Lui seul sera à même d'aviser le moment venu, mais je te préviens Lucius, si je peux éviter tout _***partage*** _je le ferai.

Cette simple idée sembla intriguer Lucius.

-Pourquoi ?

Severus fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

-Tu _**partagerais** _Miss Parkinson !?

L'aristocrate souleva les épaules.

-Si _**Il** _le souhaite.

Encore une fois Severus dût faire abstraction de son dégoût.  
Réfléchissant rapidement à la marche à suivre, il décida qu'il était sans doute préférable de continuer à jouer le jeu de Malfoy.

-Elle est à _*******moi*** _Lucius. Je ne plaisante pas.

Malfoy s'esclaffa.

-Je remarque que tu t'entiches toujours des personnes ayant les mêmes… _***caractéristiques***_.

Le professeur grimaça.

-Elle n'a rien à voir avec….

-Tu trouves ?! J'y vois pourtant certaines _***similitudes*** _moi….

-Arrête-toi là Lucius.

Malfoy capitula.

-Comme tu voudras.

Un silence tendu prit place durant plusieurs minutes avant que Severus ne se permette de le rompre.

-Est-ce qu'_**Il** _t'a fait part de ses projets ?

Malfoy réfléchi.

-Tu sais bien que non mais je ne pense pas qu'il est prévu quelque chose avec elle maintenant si c'est ça que tu me demandes.

Severus hocha distraitement la tête alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Comme tu le sais j'ai encore quelques _**affaires** _à régler aujourd'hui.

Severus sourit amèrement.

-J'imagine bien. Évite de _**trop** _fatiguer Miss Parkinson Lucius.

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre….

Le jeune professeur ne commenta pas mais tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, indiquant à l'autre homme la fin de sa visite.

-Bien, je ne te retiens donc pas….

Malfoy hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte tombant ainsi nez à nez avec une certaine Gryffondor.  
Il la salua d'une fausse politesse.

-Miss Granger.

Puis se tournant vers son ami, il lui offrit le plus sarcastique de ses sourires.

-Des _**«cours particuliers»** _tu disais Severus !?

Hermione dévisagea les deux hommes interloquée.

-Bonne soirée Lucius.

Toujours souriant Malfoy lui répondit.

-Egalement mon ami. Egalement.

Après un dernier regard il disparu de la pièce laissant Hermione seule avec son professeur.  
Le regard de la jeune femme jongla entre la place laissée vacante par Malfoy et l'endroit où se tenait Snape.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Professeur ?

-Non.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy…. ?

Severus regarda la jeune fille pendant cinq seconde avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la diriger vers son pupitre pour l'assoir.

-Vous restez là.

-Mais je pensais qu'on….

-Miss Granger, aux dernières nouvelles il me semblait que vous étiez capable de suivre une instruction.

Hermione fit une moue ennuyée.

-Oui mais….

A la vue du sourcil relevé de son professeur elle se tût.

-Bien. Je n'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps.

-Vous allez où ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux et par réflexe mit une main devant sa bouche, ne croyant pas à sa stupidité.

-Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas je vais voir le Directeur. Maintenant restez là et taisez-vous !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être réellement surprise de le voir répondre qu'il avait déjà quitter la salle.

Hermione embrassa la pièce du regard, ne sachant que faire maintenant que son cours de duel semblait être annulé. Elle défit quand même sa cape, restant en tenue de sport, brassière et pantalon souple.  
Elle espérait vraiment qu'il revienne vite n'ayant aucun recours pour combler son ennui grandissant.

Ca faisait quelques mois seulement qu'elle prenait des cours de duel, entre autre, avec lui et elle n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier autant les moments passés en sa compagnie.  
Se demandant pour la énième fois en quelques minutes ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à discuter avec le Directeur, elle regarda fixement la porte s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à tout moment.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour tous les follows, favs et reviews!

Merci à Dadoumarine, Sandrine, SilyKat, Demilune34, Rory33, VivinChlotte, sscg, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Blupou, Hermystic, Eladora et ma Sunshine.

XXXX

-Albus nous avons un problème !

Le Directeur releva aussitôt la tête, son suborné n'ayant pas attendu avant d'entrer.

-Que se passe-t-il Severus ?

Une curiosité malsaine remplaça très vite l'intérêt premier qu'il avait eu, la seconde d'hésitation que Snape avait eu n'étant pas passée inaperçue.

-Lucius est passé me voir tout à l'heure.

Le vieil homme attendit patiemment que son professeur développe mais ne fût pas vraiment surprit du mutisme qui semblait le définir maintenant.

-Et… ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit Severus.

L'homme en noir ne se défila pas et planta son regard dans celui, plus malicieux, de l'homme en face.

-Oui mais c'est la première fois qu'il pense que j'engage l'une de mes élèves dans des activités **_douteuses_**.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se firent instantanément plus intéressés.

-De quoi vous a-t-il accusé exactement ?

Severus laissa passer un battement ou deux avant de consentir à répondre.

-De coucher avec Miss Granger.

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux bleus du Directeur, lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-D'accord.

Snape releva un sourcil, perplexe.

-«D'accord» ?!

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

-Et qu'en pense Tom ?

-Qui vous dit que Lucius lui en a parlé !?

Albus le regarda comme s'il venait de poser une question vide, ce qui pressa Severus.

-Apparemment cette nouvelle le ravi.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui a amené Mr Malfoy à croire cela?

Furieusement, Severus expliqua.

-A cause des foutus cours particuliers qu'elle a _**demandé**_ et que vous avez _**autorisé**_ Directeur.

-Bien.

En un instant Severus sût ce que son mentor voulait faire.

-J'espère que vous ne comptez pas….

-Si Severus.

L'agitation de Severus se fit plus prononcée.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

-Si Tom est déjà au courant je ne vois pas comment éviter d'impliquer Miss Granger.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant Albus !

-Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire Severus, la jeune Miss Granger a atteint la majorité il y a peu.

-Ce n'est pas le problème Albus et vous le savez autant que moi !

-Vous ne pouvez nier son intelligence et sa maturité Severus !

Il évita soigneusement de répondre, préférant pointer une autre difficulté.

-Elle n'aura pas les épaules Albus.

-C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous pour la préparer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas croire que…. Vous savez ce qu'_**Il** _risque de demander !? De lui demander ?!

Albus répondit calmement.

-Ce sont des risques à prendre.

Severus serra les poings.

-_**«Des risques à prendre».**_ Ce n'est pas vous qui…

-Je suis sûr que Miss Granger sera faire preuve d'une grande sagesse.

Severus ravala un rire amer.

-Attendez qu'elle soit au courant avant de dire ça Albus.

Le Directeur releva un regard insatisfait sur son professeur.

-Elle ne sait rien ?

-Pas encore.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Severus le dévisagea, incrédule.

-Parce que vous m'avez toujours **_sommé_** de vous consulter avant de _**prendre** _une importante décision.

Albus ne pût réfuter sa remarque.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans ma classe.

-Bien, maintenant que vous en avez discuté avec moi vous pouvez aller la rejoindre.

-Pour lui dire….. ?

-Ce que vous venez de me dire. Je suis persuadé que vous saurez faire preuve d'un peu de diplomatie.

-Oh bien sur je m'en voudrai _**beaucoup** _de commotionner l'un de vos précieux Gryffondors Albus.

Les yeux de Directeur scintillèrent étrangement.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire de plus intéressant maintenant Severus !?

Le plus jeune des deux hommes grommela quelque chose de peu flatteur à l'encontre de l'autre puis tournoya théâtralement avant de sortir.

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore avait l'air d'être perdu dans le néant sauf qu'à regarder de plus près on pouvait nettement voir les rouages d'un fin stratège se mettre en route.

/

Hermione sursauta dès l'instant où les vieux gonds de la porte se mirent à grincer.  
Elle contempla son professeur, déconcertée.

-Professeur ?

Elle recula légèrement lorsque celui-ci lui aboya dessus.

-Quoi !?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Non Miss Granger, ça ne **_«va pas»_**.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse phénoménale mais elle se devait de demander.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la visite de Monsieur Malfoy ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

-En quelque sorte Miss.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question, le laissant poursuivre.

-Il se trouve que nous sommes en face d'une situation inédite Miss Granger.

Elle releva la tête, lui accordant toute son attention mais fût perdue lorsqu'il ne s'expliqua pas de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens il prit un malin plaisir à annoncer l'air de rien.

-Oh deux fois rien, apparemment nous passons notre temps à **_coucher ensemble_.**

Hermione le dévisagea sans un mot.

-Je ne… je ne comprends pas Professeur.

-C'est pourtant simple, Lucius a cette idée que le temps passé ensemble nous sert à conduire une liaison illicite.

Une lueur outragée passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'exclama avec véhémence.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Merci de rétablir la vérité Miss, je n'étais plus vraiment très sûr….

-Je veux dire… pourquoi ?! Comment est-ce qu'il….

-Apparemment quelqu'un nous aurait vus.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ça !

-Je suis également au courant de ça Granger.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton tranchant, trop occupée à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

-Oh je suis sûr que vous allez trouver ça **_amusant_**….

-Pardon ?!

-A votre avis !

Elle le fixa un long moment avant que le déclic ne se fasse soudainement dans son esprit, la faisant ainsi écarquiller les yeux de façon faussement comique.

-Vous… vous plaisantez ?!

Il lui renvoya son air le plus revêche.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter !?

Elle déglutit péniblement devant son air noir.

-Ok il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

Il arqua un sourcil en constatant sa nouvelle détermination.

-Maintenant Miss Granger… nous allons apprendre à _**mieux** _faire connaissance….

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il décida de ne pas trop l'apeurer pour le moment, lui parlant alors seulement de Lucius.

-Lucius pense que nous nous connaissons… **_charnellement_**. Nous allons donc lui donner raison.

Inconsciemment elle fit rouler son regard sur lui.

-Vous et moi.

Faisant de même il se permit un demi-sourire.

-C'est exact Miss Granger…_** Vous**_ et **_moi_**….

Ce qui avait commencé comme une plaisanterie aux dépends de la jeune femme se transforma vite en en conjonctures bien réelles et problématiques.

Hermione essaya de réfléchir logiquement.

-Est-ce que le Directeur est au courant ?!

Severus lui envoya un regard noir.

-Et que croyez-vous que j'ai été faire chez le Directeur exactement !?

Elle grimaça de sa bévue.

-Touché.

Elle laissa passer plusieurs battements, se concentrant presque uniquement sur sa respiration.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Severus ne sût pas s'il devait avoir pitié ou non du regard suppliant mais résigné de son élève.

-Maintenant que Lucius a parlé il serait plus **_prudent_** d'abonder dans son sens. Surtout si ce que l'on attend de nous ce sont des **_démonstrations publiques_**…

Elle déglutit avec peine comprenant implicitement ce que cela signifiait.

-Et ça veut dire quoi pour nous exactement ?

Il la détailla longuement, tiraillé entre respect et dédain.

-Cela signifie…. Que nous aurons à nous **_toucher_** Miss Granger…. Et très certainement **_plus_**…

Rationnellement elle savait que c'était _**différent** _des autres fois mais elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en tête d'à quel point cela allait être différent.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois Professeur.

Snape roula les yeux à l'entente de cette stupidité. Ne comprenait-elle pas ?!

-Oh mais si Miss, je peux vous assurer que ce sera _**bien** _la première fois….

Il sourit en la voyant pâlir.

-Levez-vous.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je vous le _**demande** _gentiment…. Levez-vous !

Presque timidement elle s'exécuta, le cœur galopant à vitesse impressionnante.

-Et maintenant ?

Snape prit son air le plus professoral qui soit avant de répliquer.

-Maintenant la leçon peut _**réellement** _commencer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intégrer ce que cela voulait dire que la main de son professeur avait déjà clamé propriété d'une partie de son corps.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Mary-Vampy, Eladora, Hermystic, Blupou, Alex45480, Loveloveegypte, Raliie, VivinChlotte, Phaidora, Loldu88, Aristo, BrunasseLucile, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Elsar, Aesalys et ma Sunshine.

Note: bon comme ça a été souligné je tiens à dire qu'au départ cette idée m'est venue en tant que PWP (Porn Without Plot - Porno sans histoire/intrigue) donc je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouvent qu'il manque une "réelle raison" à ce qui suit si ce n'est mon esprit mal placé... ;-P et je vais essayé d'y remédier ;-)

Note 2: Aristo: je ne sais pas combien de chapitre contiendra cette fic, l'avenir nous le dira! ;-)

XXXX

Machinalement elle se recula d'un pas en sentant sa peau entrer en contact avec celle bien plus fraiche de son professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?

Il retira rapidement sa main.

-Arrêtez de poser des questions débiles Granger ! Je viens de vous expliquer ce qu'on attendait de nous. Et il est plus qu'évident qu'il nous faut de l'entrainement.

Hermione inspira lentement.

-D'accord.

Severus décida qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon et dégrafa sa lourde cape.

-Approchez-vous Miss.

Elle s'exécuta de suite.

-Posez vos mains, à plat, sur moi.

Hésitante elle fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui dit, l'une de ses mains allant à l'encontre de ce torse moins intimidant maintenant qu'il possédait une couche de vêtements en moins.  
Surprise du résultat elle laissa sa paume, puis ses doigts se familiariser avec ce nouveau territoire.

Severus réprima à peine une grimace, comprenant, un peu, la réaction d'Hermione une minute plus tôt.  
Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il n'appréciait pas les caresses, forcées, de son étudiante. Il n'aurait sans doute pas réellement aimé même si elle n'avait pas été contrainte.  
Attrapant de justesse une fine main qui faisait son ascension vers son col, il ouvrit la bouche pour la stopper.

-Bien ça suffit Miss. Je crois que nous avons encore une longue route devant nous.

Hermione détourna les yeux, gênée puis les releva rapidement lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger au fond de la salle.

-Où allez-vous ?!

Il pointa l'évidence.

-Dans mes quartiers.

Il claqua la langue impatiemment.

-Après vous.

Une Hermione rougissante passa rapidement devant lui avant de s'arrêter pour savoir où aller.  
Une fois arrivés à destination, Severus inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans quelque chose qui, il le savait, serait le point de non-retour.

-Veuillez-vous déshabiller s'il vous plait.

Il aurait pu rire de l'air effarouché d'Hermione si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.  
Retombant assez facilement dans le rôle du professeur impatient, il tonna.

- Dépêchez-vous Granger on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Elle n'essaya pas de cacher sa fébrilité lorsque ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur les boutons de son chemisier.  
Elle resta devant lui vêtue seulement d'une culotte, levant des yeux aussi défiants qu'appréhensifs.

Essayant de reculer le moment fatidique où ses mains la toucheraient, Severus la contourna, observant sa silhouette tremblante puis revint se poster devant elle, à quelques centimètres de distance.

Hermione le regarda nerveusement avant de confesser subitement.

-Je suis encore vierge Monsieur !

La surprise, la colère, l'aversion et l'ennui passa tour à tour dans les yeux noirs du Professeur.  
Pour une fois il aurait bien voulu compter sur les débordements hormonaux de Potter ou Weasley !  
Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, n'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter sur cette nouvelle complication.

-Evidemment vous ne pouvez rien faire comme tout le monde !

-Monsieur ?!

-Vous êtes entourée de testostérone bouillonnante toute la journée.

Elle sourit inconsciemment.

-C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je passe autant de temps à la bibliothèque Monsieur.

Il la détailla longuement, trouvant quand même satisfaction de savoir qu'au moins l'une de ses élèves avait encore du bon sens, même si cela jouait en sa défaveur maintenant.  
Réfléchissant rapidement il pensa avoir trouvé la solution et sorti sa baguette et soupira lorsqu'il la vit à nouveau s'écarter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense avoir trouvé une autre… **_alternative_**.

Hermione releva un sourcil curieux tout en gardant la baguette dans son champ de vision.

-Votre baguette ?!

Il sourit à moitié, confirmant.

-Ma baguette. Allongez-vous.

Peu rassurée, elle suivit néanmoins les consignes et frissonna de plus belle lorsque le bout de la baguette toucha sa peau.  
Le temps d'une demi seconde elle se dit que d'être à la «cible» d'une baguette, et de _***cette***_ baguette en particulier, était dangereux.

Severus prit le temps de s'acclimater au corps d'Hermione, même s'il préférait le faire au travers de sa baguette.  
Il traça lentement les courbes de son corps, l'observant tressaillir au fil des minutes.  
Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était déjà un bon début. Elle réagissait.

-P… Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas vos mains ?

Severus arqua un sourcil surpris.

-Vous préférez que je vous caresse de mes mains !?

Elle s'empourpra rapidement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Détendez-vous.

Il continua son trajet, toujours léger et jamais pressant.

-Et si….

Feignant la maladresse il fit glisser le bout de sa baguette le long de la culotte d'Hermione arrivant à lui arracher un gémissement.

-Il n'y a pas de «Si» Granger. Maintenant faites ce que je vous dis et détendez-vous.

Il accentua son geste, étant sûr de la réaction qu'il allait déclencher, ce qui ne manqua pas lorsque dans la seconde suivante le bassin d'Hermione se mit à onduler.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite !?

Il se retint à peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

-A votre avis Miss ?!

-Mais pourquoi avoir retiré….

Sa respiration fût de nouveau coupée lorsqu'elle sentit la baguette glisser entre ses lèvres maintenant nues de tout tissu.

-Parce que… Miss…. Il nous faut nous occuper de votre petit… **_*problème*_**….

La jeune femme rougit autant d'indignation que de pudeur.

-Je n'ai pas de **_problème_**! Monsieur.

-Et c'est là que je diffère. Si Lucius pense que nous forniquons comme des lapins…. Votre barrière me semble justement être un **_problème_**.

Hermione trop impliquée dans son plaidoyer oublia momentanément sa nudité.

-Mais il n'en saura rien.

Une lueur indéfinie passa dans le regard du Maitre des Potions.

-Il le saura. Croyez-moi.

Il s'en voulu, un peu, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité tout en sachant qu'elle y serait confrontée tôt ou tard.  
Hermione sursauta une nouvelle fois en ressentant un effleurement, plus poussé cette fois, sur son sexe. Effleurement différent des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Severus prit une longue inspiration avant de lui expliquer le changement qu'il avait instauré à sa baguette.

-Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser de moi je ne suis pas qu'un sadique sans pitié Miss Granger, et j'ai pensé que de perdre votre virginité avec l'aide d'un phallus artificiel, et de ce fait plus petit, pourrait minimiser votre douleur.

Hermione évita soigneusement son regard.

-Oh. …. Merci.

Il acquiesça légèrement avant de reprendre ses activités, recréant ainsi les réactions recherchées chez la jeune femme.  
Il riva des yeux impassibles sur elle, se mordant la joue quand, contre toute attente, il se senti réagir involontairement au spectacle qu'il venait lui-même de créer.

Hermione avait de loin passé le stade où elle se sentait embarrassée de son comportement et de la situation.  
Elle n'avait jamais connu une autre caresse que la sienne, jamais connu le toucher d'un Homme et pourtant, ici avec Lui, c'était comme si.

Elle n'avait jamais été vocale non plus. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Un cri se perdit dans la déferlante de gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la gêne de la pénétration.  
Elle ne pu véritablement dire ce qu'il lui avait fait mais elle n'avait éprouvé qu'une légère douleur au milieu d'autres émotions plus intenses et positives.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, décidant que sa respiration avait reprit un cours normal, pour tomber sur une scène plus qu'incongrue.  
Il était assis à côté d'elle, droit, sa baguette retransformée dans la main sur laquelle trainait de façon très claire sa jouissance.  
Rougissant de plus belle, elle demanda un peu gauchement.

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin de… ?

Il la fixa durement.

-Non. Ce n'est pas la priorité.

Elle baissa alors tout naturellement les yeux.

-Bien. Je vais vous laissez quelques minutes pour vous rhabiller et je vous raccompagnerai à votre salle commune.

Hermione resta silencieuse mais lui en fût reconnaissante.

/

Il marchait d'un pas soutenu.

Trop de choses en tête. De nouvelles complications dont il se serait bien passé.

-Professeur !

Severus releva la tête, ne s'attendant pas à se faire approcher par un élève et encore moins par Drago Malfoy.  
D'une voix autoritaire mais emplie de lassitude il s'enquerra.

-Que voulez-vous Mr Malfoy !?

Drago l'observa avec des yeux curieux avant de finalement répondre.

-Je suis venu vous dire que mon père m'a contacté tout à l'heure pour m'informer que vous _***et*** _Granger étiez attendus ce weekend pour un déjeuner informel au Manoir.

Severus refusa de céder à la panique mais il n'en n'était pas loin.  
Hochant hâtivement la tête, il congédia le jeune Malfoy, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de distinguer l'affolement grandissant qu'il ressentait.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Eladora, Zenox, Vivinchlotte, Aesalys, Hermystic, Mary-Vampy, Bibimauri, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Darkpicots, Isabella-Edward-SC, Nimidias, Eileen1976 et ma Sunshine.

Note : désolé pour le délai… c'était pas réellement prévu….

XXXX

Parant au plus pressé, c'est-à-dire sa migraine fulgurante, Severus prit le parti de s'employer à trouver une solution à cette folie tout en essayant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil pour les trois heures qu'il lui restait.

Le Directeur pourrait bien attendre les premières heures de la journée.

/

Le peu de sommeil dont il avait pu profité n'arrangea en rien son agitation.

Albus releva un sourcil et s'enquit directement.

-Il y a du nouveau Severus ?

Les yeux du professeur flashèrent.

-Bien sur qu'il y a _***du nouveau***_ ! Sinon je ne serai pas ici !

Albus regarda son professeur calmement avant de reprendre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le plus jeune des deux hommes laissa passer un soupir fatigué.

-Apparemment Miss Granger et moi sommes _***invités***_ chez les Malfoy.

Dumbledore fit une moue ennuyée.

-Avez-vous des précisions quant à ce _***diner***_ Severus ?

-Ca n'en sera pas un. Et Lucius a bien précisé que ce sera _***informel***_.

Albus comprit de suite.

-Tom ne sera donc pas présent.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Précisément.

-Et qu'en penses notre Miss Granger ?

Le professeur s'agaça du ton de son supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas _***notre***_ Miss Granger Albus ! Et elle n'en n'a pas encore été informée.

La colère s'empara aussitôt du Directeur.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi Severus !?

Dans un rictus il répondit.

-Vos ordres Directeur. Il s'est passé quelque chose, vous êtes donc le premier au courant.

Albus l'observa curieusement.

-Quand vous a-t-on fait part de cette _**invitation**_ Severus ?

-Hier soir.

-Severus ! Il est plus que temps d'en informer Miss Granger maintenant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer sarcastiquement.

-Oh mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera _**ravie**_ de la nouvelle tournure des évènements Directeur.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes vous occupé de….

-Evidemment Albus ! Puisque vous me l'aviez _**conseillé**_….

Le vieil homme détourna le regard dans une fausse pudeur.

-Est-ce que tout s'est bien… déroulé ? Vous l'avez traité…

-Ca suffit Dumbledore !

Une lueur victorieuse passa néanmoins dans le regard courroucé du professeur.

-Comment tout s'est déroulé et comment je l'ai traité ne vous regarde pas Albus. C'est quelque chose entre Miss Granger et moi, et bien que vous ayez du mal avec cette notion ça restera exactement _**comme ça**_.

Il n'attendit pas que l'autre homme réplique pour tourner les talons.

/

Evidemment affirmer à Albus qu'il allait de ce pas mettre Miss Granger au courant de la suite des évènements était bien différent que de passer à l'acte.

Il avait une visite à rendre d'abord, et un plan à déjouer.

Lucius ne s'attendrait pas à le voir, lui laissant ainsi l'effet de surprise.

Il n'eût pas longtemps à attendre avant que la maitresse de maison ne fasse irruption.

-Bonjour Severus.

Il hocha sobrement la tête en guise de salutation.

-Ca ne marchera pas Severus. Lucius n'est pas ici.

Son regard se durcit, il aurait espéré le contraire.

Narcissa ne cacha pas le regard qu'elle laissa couler contemplativement sur lui.

-Lucius m'a fait part de ta nouvelle _***lubie***_.

-Donc tu es au courant….

De son ton le plus dur elle le coupa.

-…. Que toi et ta Catin de Gryffondor allez nous rendre visite samedi ?! Oui, parfaitement au courant.

Il grimaça devant la description.

-Et tu sais p…

-Non, si ce n'est qu'il va adorer vous observer. Tu connais son inclinaison pour le voyeurisme.

Il se doutait bien que Lucius allait très certainement vouloir se faire plaisir, ne serait-ce que par procuration.

-Je vois.

Narcissa leva la main mais ne se permit aucun contact.

-Si tu le voulais vraiment Severus tu pourrais trouver beaucoup mieux que _**ça**_.

Il savait de quoi elle parlait mais justement il ne voulait pas _***mieux***_ et ne l'avait jamais voulu. Ce dont elle parlait ne correspondait pas à _***mieux***_ selon lui.

-Je te remercie Narcissa mais tu connais ma réponse. …. Et tu pourras dire à Lucius que nous serons là à l'heure dite.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, sachant qu'il était sur le point de partir, elle lui posa la question qui la hantait depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Severus comment va Drago ?

-Aussi bien que nous puissions l'espérer.

-Il me manque.

Il était bien conscient de tout ça mais n'avait pas de moyen de la rassurer. Pas vraiment.

-Est-ce que tu sais si Lucius a prévu de le faire venir ce weekend ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairent à cette seule pensée.

-Il ne m'a rien dit mais je pense qu'il aurait pu y penser.

Severus ravala un juron. Il était plus que probable que Lucius Malfoy ait pensé à cette idée. Le tester et observer la chute de la Princesse de Gryffondor étaient deux choses qu'il ne voudrait rater sous aucun prétexte.

-Bien. A samedi Narcissa.

D'un hochement distingué elle lui dit au revoir.

/

Retrouvant le calme de ses quartiers il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Ils avaient deux jours pour faire de cette mascarade quelque chose de convainquant.

Envoyant un mot qui sommait Miss Granger de venir le voir dans les plus brefs délais, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire.

/

Son regard impassible était littéralement vissé dans celui, plus chancelant, de la jeune Gryffondor.

Attendant un battement de plus, il se décida enfin à parler.

-Vous devez sans aucun doute vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici. …. Voyez-vous j'ai eu une conversation pour le moins inédite avec le jeune Mr Malfoy.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ca ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

-Bien que nous nous soyons occupés d'une difficulté, le problème reste entier.

-Monsieur ?

Il la regarda longuement avant de détourner le regard pour lui dire finalement ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

-Nous avons un peu moins de quarante-huit heures pour faire en sorte que notre comportement l'un envers l'autre est l'air aussi intime et vraisemblable que possible.

Elle ne réagit pas de suite, repassant la dernière phrase dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi Professeur ?!

-Nous sommes invités.

-_**«Invités» **_? Invités _**où**_ ?!

-Chez Mr et Mme Malfoy.

La situation n'était pas bonne du tout.

-Oh. … Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il voudrait de _**moi**_ chez _**lui**_ !?

Dans un semi-sourire il lui répondit.

-Vous allez vite apprendre que Lucius a une disposition toute particulière pour les situations _**dérangeantes**_. Surtout pour les autres.

Oh. Oh.

Severus soupira, étant déjà exaspéré par le malaise qui s'emparait peu à peu d'Hermione. Lui non plus n'était pas emballé par la perspective, ça ne changerait en rien le déroulement des évènements.

Il s'avança vers elle, décidé et la prit par la taille, la collant ainsi à lui.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?

-Naturelle Granger. Il vous que vous paraissiez _***naturelle*. **_

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il la lâcha et se recula.

-Pour moi également vous savez. …. Enlever votre cape.

Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

-Des poses, des attitudes, des gestes…. Il faut que tout cela paraisse vrai. C'est impératif.

Elle hocha la tête et revint timidement à sa hauteur.

-Bien. Maintenant posez votre main sur moi.

Rien ne se passa.

-Non.

-Granger !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait pourtant ! Et vous ferrez _**plus**_ dans pas longtemps !

Elle secoua la tête, reniant la situation.

-Granger arrêtez vos enfantillages ! Posez vos mains….

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre avant de le couper.

-Non. Vous touchez moi !

Les yeux écarquillés, il la dévisagea.

-Pardon ?!

-_***Vous***_ touchez _***moi***_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de s'expliquer.

-Il s'attend certainement à ce que vous soyez celui qui _**dirige**_ cette relation de toute façon. Et honnêtement je me sentirai un peu plus à l'aise si vous… meniez la danse.

Il la considéra un instant avant de s'incliner.

-Alors… dansons.

Dans un geste soigné il lui tendit la main, attendant qu'elle la prenne à mi-parcours.

Une fois que ce fût fait, il l'attira à lui, collant leurs bassins, et sentit un rictus se former à l'entente du petit gémissement émit par la jeune femme.

-Etes-vous prête à _**danser**_ Granger !?

Un provoquant sourcil relevé, il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de commencer.

XXXXX

Note 2 : je sais c'est pô bien les cliffies : -P Ne vous inquiétez pas un vrai lemon est prévu dans le prochain chap et puis après c'est le fameux repas : -)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Aesalys, Vivinchlotte, Eladora, Aristo, Mary-Vampy, Laloune, Sasuyu, Sky-D-Granger, Hermystic, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, JennyWrenn80, Kimpa2007, Gardelina, Irisheather, Marine76, Fofix et ma Sunshine.

Note : ptite dédicace à Mary-Vampy pour sa soooo cute impatience, à Hermystic pour le (petit) lemon et à ma Polypocket (parce que j'lui dois toujours une pensée…) -P

Note 2 : okay… so j'ai eu un petit problème de page blanche à la moitié du chapitre donc je m'excuse beaucoup, beaucoup, *beaucoup* pour l'attente… et soyez zentils lol je me remets doucement dans le bain de cette histoire donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus (oh le syndrome de la page blanche étant fini je sais déjà où va mon prochain chapitre ^^ )

XXXX

Leurs bassins toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il la recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bute contre la table.

-Vous avez raison sur ce point…. Lucius s'attend à ce que _***je***_ sois celui qui domine cette relation….

Hermione n'eût pas d'autre choix que celui d'acquiescer.

Les mains, qu'il avait jusqu'alors posées négligemment sur ses hanches, se mirent à se mouvoir doucement.

-_**Il**_ s'attend à me voir vous toucher sans un regard sur la situation. Avec ou sans témoin…. _**Il**_ s'attend à ce que vous ne discutiez pas mes actes…

Ses mains étaient maintenant passées sous sa chemise, prodiguant de légères caresses.

-_**Il**_ s'attend à ce que j'agisse exactement comme _**lui**_….

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de rester concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Et ça veut dire quoi _**«comme lui»**_ ?

Dans un demi sourire il la fit se retourner, la bloquant ainsi dos à lui. Il continua, préférant ne pas lui répondre directement.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé pourquoi nous en étions là Miss Granger…. Ni comment nous y étions arrivés… Pourquoi ça ? Ca n'a jamais été dans vos habitudes de ne pas avoir de questions pourtant….

Hermione tressaillit, le souffle chaud glissant sur sa peau lui procurant d'agréables sensations.

-Pourquoi ?

Les doigts habiles de Severus s'attaquèrent maintenant à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il lui répondait.

-Quelqu'un de _**très proche**_ de Lucius lui a mit cette étrange idée en tête… Vous et moi….

La curiosité attisée, elle demanda.

-Qui ça !?

Severus ne répondit pas de suite, laissant planer le doute, puis lui glissa à l'oreille avant que sa bouche n'atteigne sa cible : son cou.

-Miss Parkinson.

Elle retint sa stupeur comme elle pu, ne s'attendant ni à ce baiser ni à cette révélation.

-_**Pansy**_ !? Pansy couche avec Monsieur Malfoy !? Mais je pensais que…..

L'habileté de Severus paya, il se retrouva à caresser la peau quasi-nue d'Hermione et s'amusa de sa naïveté.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre….

Une moue dégoutée passa sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Mais….

Sa protestation fût coupée net par l'homme derrière elle qui n'hésita pas à planter ses dents dans la chair tendre que son cou offrait.

Severus ne l'aurait pas parié mais il commençait à se détendre dans le rôle qui l'incombait.

Il prenait un plaisir presque pervers à la choquer, trouvant comme excuse qu'il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse pour pouvoir jouer son rôle devant Malfoy.

Hermione laissa passer quelques secondes, cherchant sa respiration.

-Est-ce que, est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être également passée _***de mains en mains***_ ?

Inconsciemment il resserra un peu plus fort son emprise, passant délicatement sa langue sur les marques bleutées que ses dents venaient de laisser.

-Non. Personne ne s'attendra à ce que je vous… _***prête***_.

Elle ne pût que soupirer de soulagement à l'entente de cette affirmation.

Severus ne passa pas sur l'occasion de jouer à nouveau de ses nerfs.

-Je constate que vous en êtes… _**rassurée…**_ Hermione.

Indolente, la bouche entrouverte elle murmura.

-Oui…

Il interrompu le contact un court instant, n'ayant en aucun cas prévu cette tournure-là. Il était excité… par elle.

Il perdit la bataille engagée contre lui-même lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps qu'il la touche… réellement. Aucun phallus artificiel ne serait utilisé cette fois. Juste ses doigts. Pour commencer.

Il aviserait après pour le reste.

Plantant un nouveau baiser sur son cou, il remarqua dans un sourire qu'elle s'était empressée de lui laisser l'accès libre.

Il continua alors.

-Et bien que Lucius ne s'attende pas à _**avoir le droit**_ ne serait-ce que de poser un doigt sur vous… il s'attendra très certainement à un spectacle….

Hermione roula la tête sous l'assaut des lèvres de son professeur.

-Je… je ne comprends pas.

Il en vint à pétrir doucement sa poitrine tout en la laissant onduler son bassin sur le sien.

-Ce qu'il faut comprendre… Hermione… c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement soit plus ou moins reproduite là-bas…

-Non…

-Si…

Il laissa glisser sa main sur son ventre prenant plaisir à entendre sa respiration varier.

Il ferma les yeux, humant son odeur, quand sa main décida de s'arrêter sur son sexe.

Il y était.

Lui qui avait refusé de la déflorer avec autre chose que sa baguette, transformée pour l'occasion, venait d'atteindre ce qu'il considérait comme étant le point de non-retour. Pour lui.

Les premières caresses qu'il lui offrit étaient légères, ses doigts presque intimidés de se retrouver en cet endroit.

-Professeur…

Il retira brusquement sa main.

Non. Non, non, non, non, non.

Replaçant sa main rudement sur le sexe de la jeune femme, il gronda.

-Taisez-vous Granger ! Taisez-vous et appréciez !

Il se réprimanda l'instant suivant. Comme si elle pouvait appréciait dans ces conditions.

Redoublant d'efforts, il écarta ses grandes lèvres avec deux doigts, et se détendit lorsqu'il la sentit elle-même se décontracter.

Enserrant le petit bout de chair dressé, il joua de son clitoris, prenant en compte chacune des nuances d'appréciation qu'elle émettait.

Il se permit d'aller chercher plus loin, la pénétrant d'un doigt, puis de deux… Il était émerveillé des réactions qu'il observait.

Elle devenait frénétique sous ses mains. Il ne faisait plus rien. Pratiquement. *Elle* avait clairement prit les reines de la danse. Celle qu'il avait voulue instauré.

Il n'avait pas souvent masturbé de femmes dans sa vie, et les rares occasions avaient été plus de l'ordre du «branlage» pur… mais là, avec Miss… avec Hermione c'était *autre chose*.

Il pressa son clitoris tandis qu'elle s'empalait de plus en plus brutalement sur sa main… quand il l'entendit, enfin.

Il ne se serait jamais cru mélomane. Et pourtant…

Posant ses doigts encore humides sur sa taille, il s'autorisa quelques secondes avant de reprendre son rôle.

-Bien. J'espère que _**ceci**_ exauce votre _**souhait**_ d'être touchée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir en essayant de ne pas être trop gênée.

Sans réfléchir elle recula, se repositionnant contre son corps et remarqua son *petit* problème

-Est-ce que…

-Non. Toujours pas.

Elle se retourna, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à sa nudité.

-Pourquoi ? J'imagine aisément que Monsieur Malfoy va s'attendre à me voir effectuer certaines… tâches sur votre personne…

Il la toisa un moment.

-Peut-être mais nous nous en occuperons en temps voulu.

Il s'écarta complètement d'elle avant de la draper de sa cape.

-Je pense que nous avons les bases.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent.

-Quoi ? Déjà !? Mais…

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Je vous attends dans ma classe à la même heure demain. Nous pourrons alors nous occuper de mon _***problème***_ récurent.

Hermione détourna le regard.

-Oh. Si vous êtes sûr…

Il passa deux doigts sous son menton, lui relevant la tête.

-Je suis sûr Hermione. Ça ne sert à rien d'aller trop vite. Il nous reste demain pour aller au fond des choses et être parfaitement prêts pour le repas chez les Malfoy.

Hermione hocha la tête, refusant d'émettre la moindre objection, refusant également d'admettre qu'elle était curieuse de savoir comment allait se jouer la prochaine leçon.

Contrôlant sa curiosité jusqu'à un certain degré, elle demanda.

-Et pour les baisers ? Est-ce qu'il s'attend à nous voir nous embrasser ?

Severus la considéra une seconde. En toute sincérité il ne pouvait dire que Lucius se laisser aller à ce genre de _***frivolités***_. Aussi bien avec Narcissa qu'avec _**Pansy Parkinson**_.

D'un autre côté… un baiser pouvait être envisagé comme un acte de possession.

Il caressa alors doucement ses lèvres.

-Nous verrons cela demain Hermione.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Sockscranberries, VivinChlotte, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Aesalys, Fofix, Hermystic, Misskiikoo, Mary-Vampy, Line2302, Ste7851 et ma Poly.

XXXX

Hermione sût que leurs plans du soir allaient être compromis à la seconde où elle reçut le parchemin lui disant qu'il devait _**différer**_ leur rendez-vous.

Se risquant à jeter un coup d'œil à la Grande Table, elle constata que le siège du professeur était toujours désespérément vide.

La panique de ne pas être prête pour le lendemain fit vite place à l'inquiétude de sa soudaine disparition.

Elle préféra se coucher tôt, ayant déjà fini les dissertations imposées et les révisions qu'elle s'obligeait à faire tous les soirs.

/

Le problème, selon elle, de se coucher à une heure excessivement prématurée c'est que le réveil se faisait également précoce.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le samedi étant généralement le jour des grasses matinées pour ses camarades, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, toujours la boule au ventre.

Aujourd'hui, samedi, allait être le jour de vérité.

Elle se sermonnât, sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de trop stresser, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait essayer d'avaler en tout cas.

Elle repartie quelque peu apaisée vers son dortoir mais pila en s'approchant de son lit quand elle aperçut la missive qui se trouvait dessus.

_***Il***_ la sommait de venir le voir le plus vite possible.

Elle regarda hâtivement sa montre. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Ca le serait toujours.

/

Elle soupira et maudit son cœur qui battait trop rapidement à son goût.

C'était stupide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait voir le Professeur Snape pour _***ça***_.

Levant la main pour toquer elle réprima un cri quand elle se fit saisir.

Il la fit entrer pour la plaquer aussi rapidement contre la porte.

-Mais….

Il plaça ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Taisez-vous.

Elle ne l'écouta pas.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien Professeur ?

Il glissa une main jusqu'à son cou, resserrant son emprise.

-Oui, juste un petit _**i**__**m**__**prévu**_ mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il nous faut nous occuper de la dernière… _**complication**_…..

Elle ne comprenait pas.

S'exaspérant de son air perdu, il lui prit la main et la plaqua sans cérémonie sur son sexe.

Hermione s'étonna, c'était bien la première fois qu'il autorisait un vrai contact entre eux, un contact qu'elle pouvait diriger.

Sans vraiment le chercher elle pressa l'endroit, captivée par ce qu'elle avait en main et par les micros réponses qu'elle tirait de son partenaire.

Severus se laissa bercer par la satisfaction un petit moment avant de revenir au problème principal.

-Baissez-vous !

Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitante et un peu curieuse quant à cet *imprévu* dont il parlait.

-Aux dernières nouvelles vous n'avez pas de problème à suivre une consigne… Baissez-vous…

Il fit pression sur son cou ne lui laissant guère le choix.

Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec sa ceinture.

Oh. Ohhh.

Bien sûr que c'était la dernière complication.

Il la toisa.

-Vous allez bien m'écouter Granger. Lucius s'attend à ce que je vous traite de la sorte. Vous n'aurez ni peur, ni dégout, ni surprise. Vous ferez ce que je vous dirai quand je vous le dirai. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Hermione ne sût si c'est parce qu'elle était pratiquement agenouillée devant lui mais sa prestance et son discours avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique.

-Oui.

Il hocha furtivement la tête avant de lui-même défaire la boucle de ceinture.

-Bien. Maintenant approchez.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais je n'ai jamais….

-Et bien c'est le bon moment pour commencer.

La main toujours dans ses cheveux il essaya quand même de se tempérer, refusant de montrer la bestialité dont il allait devoir faire preuve là-bas.

Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur l'une des parties les plus sensibles de son corps mit à rude épreuve sa volonté.

Elle prit néanmoins l'initiative de le goûter du bout de la langue, l'obligeant ainsi à resserrer sa prise sur elle.

Son souffle, sa timidité.

Sa langue, sa curiosité.

Ses lèvres, son envie de plaire.

Il ressenti tout ça et bien plus à la fois. C'était enivrant. C'était bon.

Trop bon.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit une présence féminine à cet endroit.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les boucles d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle faisait vriller sa langue.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était important mais elle voulut à tout prix lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

C'était plaisant. C'était addictif.

Doublant sa concentration, elle fût récompensée quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud et salé couler au fond de sa gorge.

Il la fit remonter à son niveau, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé une respiration normale.

Passant un doigt sur ses lèvres encore humides il la contempla avant de fondre sur elle.

Il la relâcha rapidement, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue qui n'avait plus rien d'austère et lui lança un regard avant de parler.

-Bien. Il est l'heure maintenant.

Hermione fut prise de panique.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Maintenant ? Mais je ne suis pas… _**présentable**_….

D'un mouvement aisé de la main il transforma les vêtements qu'elle portait en une robe simple mais élégante.

Elle se regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais cette robe est… courte et _**verte**_….

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Et… ?!

-Ca fait très _***Slytherin***_.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire.

-N'oubliez pas où nous allons.

L'attirant de nouveau à lui il l'embrassa. Se perdant aisément dans le jeu qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir jouer.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils rentrent dans leurs rôles respectifs.

Il l'empoigna plus fermement, dirigeant l'échange et elle elle se laissait guider.

Il était celui qui avait le pouvoir. L'ascendant sur elle.

Et elle n'était que le réceptacle.

Il se devait de se jouer d'elle. D'apprécier son… _**jouet**_.

Juste le temps de leur passage chez les Malfoy.

Se détachant d'elle, il fût satisfait de la voir suivre son mouvement puis il laissa glisser un regard satisfait.

-Parfait. C'est comme ça que je vous _**veux**_.

Hermione rougit.

-C'est comme ça que Lucius sera satisfait.

Attrapant sa main il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'embarqua dans un dédale de couloirs les emmenant aux portes du château.

La regardant une dernière fois et inspirant profondément, il les transplana au Manoir des Malfoy.

/

Hermione n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration, seule la main de… Snape ? ** ou devait-elle l'appeler Severus maintenant ? ** lui offrit un léger apaisement.

Elle se fustigea d'être intimidée par la grandeur et la beauté du Manoir.

Ils furent accueillis par un elfe de maison dès leur arrivée qui les emmena rapidement là où se trouvaient le maître et la maîtresse de maison.

Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit Lucius Malfoy s'approcher d'eux avec ce qui pouvait être qualifié d'un sourire prédateur.

-Severus !

Glissant son regard sur elle, il lui prit la main pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Miss Granger. C'est un… _**plaisir**_ que de vous avoir ici.

Les yeux de Severus flashèrent dangereusement alors qu'il posa une main sur la taille d'Hermione.

-Doucement Lucius. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne _**partageais**_ pas.

Une lueur agacée apparu dans les yeux gris bleutés de Malfoy.

-Sait-on jamais, tu aurais pu changer d'avis.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Un raclement de gorge fit sursauter Hermione, qui détourna les yeux de cet étrange échange pour les poser au fond de la pièce où se trouvait une femme à l'allure distinguée.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Et….

**Merde !**

Drago Malfoy était également présent dans la pièce, l'air aussi écœuré qu'ennuyé.

Elle senti le rouge lui piquer les joues. C'était assez humiliant de passer pour la… _**chose**_ de son professeur sans qu'il n'y ait de témoins. Il avait fallu que le _**furet**_ soit là !

Elle sorti de ses pensée à l'entente de la voix de Malfoy bien trop content de lui à son goût.

-Ah j'oublie mes manières, pardonnez-moi. Voici ma femme, Narcissa Malfoy et… je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de faire les présentations, vous connaissez parfaitement mon fils.

Hermione répondit par un sourire poli à Narcissa.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites je pense que nous pouvons nous détendre.

Toujours ave ce sourire qui sonnait faux, il fit s'installer ses invités.

Severus, refusant de quitter ses côtés, s'installa près d'Hermione puis accepta avec plaisir le spiritueux qu'on lui offrait.

Elle détailla la pièce, les visages, dans un silence tendu avant qu'il ne soit rompu.

-Alors, comment se passent vos études Miss Granger ?

Le cœur s'emballant, elle répondit

-Très bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Malfoy.

Malfoy lui offrit un sourire narquois, son regard passant de la jeune fille à Severus.

-Et parlez-nous un peu de ces cours… _**particuliers**_ que notre cher Severus vous donne… ?!

Elle toussa, manquant de s'étouffer.

Elle hasarda alors un regard mortifié vers son professeur qui, lui fit signe de poursuivre.

C'était le moment. Celui d'entrer dans l'arène, ne connaissant pas encore qui en sortirait vainqueur.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Fofix, VivinChlotte, Persephone101, Hermystic, Aesalys, Sockscranberries, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Rosabella01, Eileen1976, Mary-Vampy, Asuna-Hanajima, Shadow Spark 3110, Sarinette60, Aurélie Malfoy et HeartSerenade.

XXXX

_***Cours particuliers***_.

L'expression était tombée et dans la bouche de Lucius Malfoy elle prenait réellement une tournure des plus sinistres.

Voulant gagner un peu de temps, Hermione porta son verre à ses lèvres avant que l'on ne l'en empêche.

-Reposez ce verre immédiatement Miss Granger !

Le ton de Severus ne laissant place à la discussion, elle reposa l'objet suspect sur l'élégante table basse.

Elle porta alors un regard confus sur son professeur pour constater que lui avait les yeux fixés dans ceux de Malfoy Sr.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent dans un malaise palpable.

Silence que Narcissa Malfoy rompit brusquement en leur disant qu'il était plus que temps de passer à table.

Dans un tournoiement de robes et de froissements de tissus, Narcissa et son fils disparus de la pièce, laissant le maître de maison seul avec ses invités.

Severus amena alors son propre verre pour le sentir puis fit de même avec celui de la jeune femme se trouvant à ses côtés.

-Tu trouves ça drôle Lucius ?!

Hermione reporta son attention sur Malfoy et remarqua qu'il avait l'air en effet très content de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que….

Severus lui coupa la parole pour lui répondre.

-Lucius n'a, apparemment, rien trouvé de mieux que de glisser du Véritaserum dans votre boisson, pensant que ça le divertirait sans nul doute.

Elle eût l'air offensé tandis qu'elle le dévisageait.

-Et il n'a rien mit dans le vôtre !?

Le rire de Lucius ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

-Je connais mes limites, très chère _**Miss Granger**_, et de toutes évidences ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt que de m'attaquer directement à Severus. Et puis il l'aurait très vite remarqué.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il se permit un haussement d'épaule aristocratique.

-Pour rendre les choses plus… _**intéressantes**_ bien sûr !

Severus regarda Hermione avant d'examiner minutieusement Malfoy.

-Tu ne nous crois pas.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça.

Severus plissa les yeux.

-Pourtant c'est bien _**toi**_ qui as lancé ces _**allégations**_.

-Oui.

-Et donc… est-ce que ton petit spectacle t'a donné des choses _**intéressantes**_ à voir !?

Lucius sourit de façon lugubre.

-Oh que oui….

Décidant de capter le regard d'Hermione tout en parlant à Severus, il continua.

-Je trouve _***intéressant***_ que tu l'appelles encore _**Miss Granger**_ alors que d'après ce que j'en ai compris tu l'as déjà _**fouillée**_ à maintes reprises….

Elle s'empourpra instantanément devant la signification de ces mots, baissant les yeux et ne voulant absolument croiser le regard de personne.

**Comment pouvait-il…. **

Le professeur se leva promptement et s'approcha de Lucius pour énoncer clairement.

-Ce que je _**fais**_ et _**dis**_ à _***Miss Granger***_ et _**comment**_ je le fais ne te concerne _**absolument pas**_ Lucius !

Elle rougit de plus belle devant le ton territorial que son professeur avait pris, ça et le fait qu'il ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente à ce moment.

Malfoy releva des yeux effrontément malicieux sur Snape.

-Oh mais ça je le sais Severus. Tu l'aurais _**prise**_ devant mes yeux que ça n'aurait pas été plus clair !

Le geste du professeur surprit tout le monde.

En une fraction de seconde il s'était retourné vers Hermione, lui avait pris la main pour la relever et avait pris possession de sa bouche dans une audacieuse démonstration.

A l'entente d'un gémissement, Severus décida qu'il valait mieux s'écarter d'elle.

Il maudit Lucius quand il constata que celui-ci était toujours à sa place et semblait se délecter de leur numéro improvisé.

Malfoy bougea enfin.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'arrêter en si bon chemin mon ami… Mais je pense qu'il serait _**judicieux**_ de rejoindre Narcissa maintenant….

N'attendant aucunement de réponse il les dépassa et disparu.

Hermione n'osa pas bouger mais réagit quand même.

-Professeur ?

Pas de réponse.

-Professeur est-ce que ça va ?!

Une lueur vive passa dans les yeux de Snape.

-Non Granger.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, voulant savoir exactement ce qui _**n'allait pas.**_

-Ne pensez même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question !

Il lui prit à nouveau la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le reste de la famille Malfoy.

/

Une fois qu'ils furent tous attablés et servis, Lucius lança.

-Parlez-nous un peu de vos classes Miss ?

Hermione attendit sagement l'aval de Severus, autant pour ce qui était de la nourriture que de la conversation, avant de répondre.

-Je pense que c'est plus ou moins ce que M… Drago vous en dit.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme en question pour le trouver en train de l'observer avec une curiosité mêlée de révulsion.

Malfoy Sr. balaya sa pirouette d'un revers de la main.

-Ce n'est pas de Drago dont je parle mais de _**vous**_….

Elle reprit nerveusement.

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire que tout va bien. J'ai de très bonnes notes partout et…

A cette réflexion Drago ricana.

Son père tourna des yeux furieusement agacés sur lui.

-Oui Drago ? Tu veux ajouter quelque chose peut-être… ?!

Le jeune blond perdit vite son arrogance.

-Non père. Juste que l'un des mystères vient d'être éclaircit.

Lucius sourit à pleines dents.

-Je vois…

Les joues d'Hermione n'avaient pas quittés leur couleur écarlate depuis tout à l'heure.

-Nul besoin de rougir Miss, il n'y a pas de honte à allier _**travail et plaisir**_….

Elle gesticula, mal à l'aise du regard concupiscent qu'il lui lançait.

-Lucius !

Il se tourna alors vers sa femme.

-Excuse-moi Narcissa, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité des plus basiques.

Hermione fût très reconnaissante de l'intervention de Mme Malfoy puisqu'à partir de cet instant la conversation se tourna plus vers les actualités mondaines à mots couverts et elle essaya de se faire la plus petite et invisible possible.

Le repas toucha rapidement à sa fin, bien que ça ne fût pas encore assez rapide pour elle.

Narcissa lui accorda deux mots – au revoir et bonne fin de journée – avant de requérir l'attention de Severus.

Alors qu'elle comptait elle aussi se diriger vers la sortie, Drago la coinça.

Il eût l'air troublé l'espace d'un instant, ne sachant quoi faire de sa présence dans sa maison mais remarquant son potentiel.

De sa voix hautaine et qui allait de pair avec son sourire méprisant, il annonça.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais _**ça**_ en toi Granger ! Jouer à la _**putain**_ du Maître des Potions !

Rougissant, elle essaya de se défendre.

-Malfoy je te….

Il la fixa avant de lui dire, condescendant.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve, je ne vois juste qu'une simple _**mudblood**_ moi !

Il la dépassa alors, faisant bien attention à la bousculer en partant.

Elle resta exactement là où elle était, un peu choquée. Ce n'était pas la première et ça ne serait très certainement pas la dernière fois que Malfoy la traitait ainsi mais elle était perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta, plaquant la main sur sa poitrine.

-Excusez-moi je ne pensais pas vous faire peur.

Après le fils, le père. Des deux c'était lui le plus dérangeant si on lui demandait son avis.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Monsieur Malfoy.

Il y vit peut-être une ouverture parce qu'il lui sourit d'un sourire qu'il pensait être charmant sans doute.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lucius.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre.

-Quand je vous vois, dans cette tenue, je comprends le choix de Severus….

Son regard libidineux glissait sur elle à une vitesse affolante.

Elle sortit donc le premier truc qui lui vint en tête.

-Pansy !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon !?

-Je… je pensais que vous étiez avec… Pansy Parkinson, Monsieur.

Il avança une main vers sa tempe cachée par une mèche rebelle.

-Oh ! Je vois que vous arrivez à _**délier**_ les langues… Surtout celle de Severus….

Inquiète, elle demanda.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Oui Lucius…. Qu'est-ce que _***tu***_ fais… ?!

Élégamment l'aristocrate se détacha d'Hermione, laissant tomber sa main le long de son corps.

-Rien Severus. J'appréciais à sa juste valeur ta… _**charmante**_ miss.

En trois grands pas le professeur fut à leur niveau, son regard noir sur l'homme blond.

-Si tu veux te… _**distraire**_, je te conseille _**fortement**_ de le faire avec Miss Parkinson Lucius !

Malfoy eut l'air renfrogné avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui traverse l'esprit.

-Et si nous _**échangions**_ le temps d'un soir ?! Nous avons déjà partagé des filles…

Un hoquet de surprise l'interrompit et il se tourna vers Hermione, lui souriant grandement.

-Pardon, des _***femmes***_…

**Comme si c'était ce point-là qui la dérangeait…. **

-… Et on pourrait même recommencer nos soirées…

-Non Lucius !

Les yeux aciers de Malfoy passèrent de l'un à l'autre, cherchant un indice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de _**si**_ spécial Severus !?

Le professeur ne lui répondit qu'après avoir fait main basse sur elle.

-Ça non plus ça ne te concerne pas !

Marchant à grandes enjambées il emmena la jeune femme à sa suite et prit le couloir menant à la grande porte d'entrée.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Il nous surveille. Jouez le jeu.

Sans en dire d'avantage il caressa son cou de son nez, inspirant sa fragrance naturelle.

Sa main glissa sur sa cuisse, remontant sa robe au passage, et ses lèvres vinrent à l'assaut des siennes tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa peau, sa seconde main ayant naturellement prit place sur l'un de ses seins.

-J'ai envie de vous….

Elle gémit aussitôt.

**Jouer le jeu. **

Ondulant ses hanches, elle gémit à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit son érection.

Il lui permit de jouer encore un moment avant de s'écarter.

-Je crois que c'est suffisant Granger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fût couper dans son élan par Severus qui, une fois dehors, les transplana tous les deux.

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Sarinette60, Figrou, VivinChlotte, Ste7851, Aesalys, Loldu88, Hermystic, Fofix, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Galatee, Nienna1996, Candice-21, Andy, MortalFlower et Bergere.

XXXX

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le sol de Poudlard, Hermione mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et se fit devancer.

-Attendez !

Severus s'arrêta mais refusa de se retourner, ce qui ne fit que plus l'énerver.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Ah oui ?!

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent d'indignation mais comprenant qu'il ne daignerait même pas se retourner pour lui parler elle marcha à grands pas et le devança à son tour.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du château Severus comprit rapidement qu'elle comptait retourner dans sa tour.

-Pas… si… vite.

Elle leva un sourcil frondeur.

-Je pensais pourtant que nous en avions… _**fini**_ tous les deux.

-Et bien vous _**croyez**_ mal Miss.

Sans plus de cérémonie il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Arrivés dans ses quartiers, dans sa chambre plus précisément, il la lâcha pour constater peu de temps après qu'elle avait l'air toujours aussi remonté contre lui.

-Que me voulez-vous encore _**Professeur**_ ?!

Il la considéra un moment avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers elle.

-Faites bien attention _**Granger**_…. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me parler sur ce ton….

-Ou sinon _**quoi**_… ?!

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce pour la scène de tout à l'heure, mais ils étaient en terrain glissant et répondre à sa provocation de la façon dont il voulait n'était sans doute pas la meilleure option.

Si Severus avait compris où elle voulait en venir, Hermione, elle, n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait sortir ce comportement aussi dévergondé que capricieux.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son corps avait été privé de… quelque chose de crucial et que depuis elle était sur les nerfs.

Sur les nerfs et un peu aventureuse.

Et elle refusait de trop réfléchir au tourbillon d'émotions qui l'habitait en ce moment.

-Alors !?

Severus décida d'arrêter de tergiverser et d'agir. Il s'approcha d'elle mais ne la toucha pas.

Aucun contact physique, mais ses yeux la déshabillait.

-… Ou sinon… il se pourrait bien que vous ne récoltiez ce que vous êtes en train de semer jeune fille….

Elle déglutit péniblement, pas vraiment à cause de ce qu'il avait dit mais plutôt de _**comment **_ il le lui avait dit.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le repousser légèrement pour pouvoir passer.

-Non.

Il l'avait stoppé dans son élan, la main sur son poignet.

-Dites-moi Miss, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir que vous êtes dans cet état-là n'est-ce pas ?!

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Oui. Non.

-Vous vous trompez.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire narquois.

-Je ne pense pas….

Et aussi simplement il passa son autre main, celle qui ne la tenait pas, sur sa cuisse puis sous sa robe, comme chez les Malfoy tout à l'heure.

-Je _***sais***_ quand j'ai raison…

Ses doigts étaient inertes entre ses cuisses, se contentant juste de ressentir la chaleur de l'endroit.

Il inspira profondément, toujours ce petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Je peux vous _**sentir**_ Granger….

Elle hoqueta de surprise aussi instantanément qu'elle s'empourpra.

-Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit repas ?

Alors qu'il parlait ses doigts se mirent à bouger, jouissant de son sexe encore couvert.

-Je… Je pensais que ce serait pire… enfin… c'était…

-*Pire* comment ?!

Toujours comme si de rien n'était, il passa sa main sous la culotte de la jeune femme, et fût heureux de constater que sa petite manœuvre était loin de la laisser indifférente. Elle mouillait.

Trouvant qu'elle mettait trop de temps à répondre il appuya avec intention sur son clitoris, trouvant satisfaisant le gémissement que ça lui arracha.

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux avant de lancer.

-Honnêtement je pensais que j'allais devoir assurer une _**performance**_ devant eux. Devant _**lui**_.

Severus se laissa aller à clore les yeux, respirant seulement.

-Oh mais croyez-moi, c'est bien ce que Lucius avait en tête.

-Oh !

-Oui, *oh* comme vous dites. Evidemment ce que Lucius avait en tête n'était pas seulement de profiter du spectacle mais d'également de bénéficier des prestations….

Oh. Oh. Une nouvelle fois.

Elle était décontenancée. Il lui disait ça le plus nonchalamment du monde alors qu'il la pénétrait de deux de ses doigts et qu'elle sentait sa cyprine s'échapper d'elle.

Ils étaient tous deux en train de perdre le fil de la conversation, préférant se concentrer sur leurs respirations saccadées et leurs mouvements brusques.

Puis il retira subitement sa main.

-Que, quoi ?!

-J'oublie moi aussi mes manières. Vous m'aviez dit en avoir fini avec moi tout à l'heure Miss !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de façon tellement comique qu'il laissa échapper un rire.

Elle avança hardiment la main vers son pantalon, prenant plaisir à toucher sa solide virilité.

-Je ne pense pas !

Après un demi-sourire partagé il la sonda tout en la plaçant sur le lit.

-C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Un sourire timide aux bords des lèvres et une insistante caresse plus tard elle lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il se glisse en elle.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait imaginé ça n'avait rien à voir.

C'était bien moins… bien plus…. C'était dur et c'était bon.

Il était vif, ses coups de reins augmentaient au même rythme que ses gémissements à elle.

Elle était loin d'être experte en ce domaine mais de son point de vue il savait manier l'art de l'amour autant que celui des potions.

Tout en elle était stimulé, son souffle chaud lui caressait l'oreille tandis que ses mèches lui titillaient le cou alors que son bassin secouait le bas de son corps, reproduisant de très agréables frictions.

Un silence pas réellement pesant mais loin d'être aisé prit place une fois leur affaire finie.

-Je suis…

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, se doutant qu'elle ne l'intimiderait jamais.

-Ne dites rien.

Elle lui vola alors spontanément un baiser et l'observa une seconde avant de prendre ses affaires et de dignement disparaître dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller.

/

Hermione réfléchissait à la vie et à ses ironies tout en se frayant un chemin dans les longs couloirs de l'école.

Snape et elle avaient commencés à se voir pour des raisons purement académiques alors que maintenant… elle quittait ses quartiers après une entrevue des moins professionnelles.

Elle entendit un rire au détour d'un couloir qui la fit se raidir.

Ce n'était pas Malfoy. Non, c'était pire.

C'était _**Pansy Parkinson**_….

C'était elle qui l'avait poussé dans… C'était de _**sa**_ faute.

Elle détailla alors la jeune fille qu'elle détestait le plus, et c'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes, l'observant se mouvoir avec une aura prédatrice et insolente, pensant sans doute que le monde lui appartenait.

Faisant de rapides calculs elle estima que lui lancer un sortilège à la vue de tous n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire mais lorsque _**Pansy**_ leva les yeux sur elle, la décision fût aussi vite prise.

-Oh Granger ! Curieux de te voir remonter des cachots….

Hermione s'arrêta et la toisa.

-J'imagine que tu dois _**sagement**_ attendre ton tour, _**Pansy**_.

Plusieurs sifflements s'entendirent autour d'elles, venant même de Drago, tandis que Parkinson fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Granger !

La jeune Gryffondor pencha alors la tête sur le côté, en offrant un sourire innocent.

-Malfoy Jr…. Malfoy Sr…. Le Professeur Snape…. Oh _***si***_ je pense que tu sais _**parfaitement**_ de quoi je parle….

-Espèce de petite sal….

-10 points en moins pour Slytherin Miss Parkinson !

La voix haute perchée du professeur McGonagall résonna dans le couloir qui venait d'être déserté.

-Mais…

Le professeur releva un sourcil.

-Vous protestez ?! Vous viendrez en retenue avec moi ce soir dans ce cas. Et j'ose espérer une meilleure tenue à partir de maintenant !

La sous-directrice tourna vivement les talons laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

-T'es contente de toi salope !?

Hermione prit un air faussement outré.

-A vrai dire… oui ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier !

Elle osa même le clin d'œil.

Le sang de Parkinson ne fit qu'un tour face à la provocation et elle trouva rapidement sa baguette, ne sachant pas qu'Hermione avait la main sur la sienne depuis le début de la scène.

-Ça ne sera pas utile _**Pansy**_ ! Oh et la prochaine fois que tu vois Malfoy, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part tu veux….

-Qu'est-ce que… Drago était ici il y à peine deux minutes !

Tout sourire la rouge et or lui répondit.

-Oh mais ce n'était pas de _**Drago**_ dont je parlais !

Et elle lui tourna le dos également pour partir mais se fit de suite pousser contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! … Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?

-Moi ? Rien. Mais je me demande quand même ce que penserait ton cher _**Drago**_ s'il savait ce que tu fais avec son cher _**papa**_….

Les yeux de Parkinson flashèrent des éclairs.

-Je te préviens…

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de faire de telles menaces _**Pansy**_… Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Lui envoyant un sourire sarcastique, Hermione quitta bien les lieux cette fois-ci se sentant soulagée et satisfaite d'avoir eu sa petite revanche sur Parkinson sans avoir eu recours à un sortilège qui l'aurait peut-être mit dans le pétrin.

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Sarinette60, Ste7851, VivinChlotte, Bergere, Hermystic, Aesalys, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Fofix, Eileen1976, Roselia001, Gosick, HeartSerenade, Myriade, Karmillia et Selene Magnus.

XXXX

Une journée et demie venait de passer, peut-être un petit peu plus, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas revu. Ni reparlé.

Elle ne l'avait pas réellement fait exprès, c'était arrivé *comme ça*. Parce qu'elle avait préféré se plonger dans des cours qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et parce qu'il n'était pas venu la chercher non plus.

Marchant à vitesse régulière, le regard planté bien en face d'elle, Hermione se fit la remarque que c'était peut-être une erreur. Ils allaient devoir se voir maintenant et ne pouvaient rien faire ni dire.

C'était son heure de cours. L'heure où il était celui qui détenait le savoir et elle celle qui s'en nourrissait. Rien n'avait réellement changé sur ce point-là.

Elle entra en classe et fit traîner son regard sur lui une seule seconde mais ce fût suffisant pour qu'il s'en aperçoive et braque son regard dans le sien.

Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée.

L'image de leurs deux corps enlacés la fit détourner les yeux précipitamment et s'asseoir avec les pommettes rouges.

Elle lui fût cependant reconnaissante d'avoir choisi un cours pratique où la concentration de tout le monde, la sienne et celle de ses «camarades», devait être dirigée vers le chaudron de chacun.

Elle douta qu'il l'est fait exprès mais le sentiment était là.

Comme souvent elle fût l'une des premières à finir, si ce n'était *la* première, et profita de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir.

Elle sentit des regards sur elle. De Snape évidement mais de Parkinson et Malfoy aussi et eût du mal à choisir lequel de ces regards était le plus dérangeant.

Parkinson avait l'air de lui vouer une haine pure mêlée d'un soupçon de… défiance ?

Malfoy n'avait pas de mal à cacher le dédain qu'il lui vouait mais avait l'air intéressé plus que d'ordinaire. Intéressé par quoi était toute la question.

Et que dire du regard de Snape qu'elle savait pénétrant ?! Les rares fois où elle avait fini par le chercher des yeux avaient été… électriques, si un tel terme pouvait s'appliquer ici.

Le cours prit fin sans qu'aucun problème ne voit le jour, pas étonnant, la classe de Snape était bien la dernière dans laquelle on pouvait mettre du bazar.

-Miss Granger…. Un mot. S'il vous plait.

Le regard pathétiquement effaré qu'elle avait ne fit qu'accentuer le rictus du professeur des Potions.

-Mais je….

La regardant droit dans les yeux il continua.

-Il me semble que c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Heure où votre présence n'est pas _**obligatoire**_.

Elle acquiesça mollement et se rassit à sa place, ne remarquant pas que la porte venait de se refermer plutôt brusquement sur le dernier élève.

Personne ne dit mot durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'Hermione s'en aperçut elle releva la tête.

-Monsieur ?

Il eut l'air peu sûr de lui l'espace d'un instant avant de lui demander d'une voix forte.

-Pouvez-vous enlever votre cape.

-Pourquoi ça !?

La lueur colérique dans ses yeux fût brève mais remarquable.

-Parce que je vous le demande ! …. S'il vous plait. Parce que je ne veux pas parler à mon… élève.

Elle reçut le message sans bien le comprendre mais obtempéra.

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous et Miss Parkinson avez créé une scène samedi soir ?!

L'incrédulité se lut sur le visage d'Hermione mais laissa vite place à la colère.

-Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas parler à votre _***élève***_ ! Vous allez faire quoi ?! Déduire plus de 100points ?!

Il ne répondit rien, pendant un long moment, préférant la laisser s'énerver toute seule.

-Vous vous êtes calmée ? Bien.

Hermione rougit à vue d'œil.

-J'attends toujours votre réponse Granger…

-Je n'ai _**rien**_ provoqué. Elle m'a interpellé j'ai juste répondu comme il se devait.

-C'est-à-dire…. ?!

Elle lui envoya un sourire angélique.

-Avec tact et répondant.

-Mais encore…. ?!

-Je lui ai juste parlé de Mr Malfoy !

-Granger !

Elle fût immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Il n'y avait personne à part nous deux Monsieur !

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?!

-Parce que je le sais ! Elle était là en train de me dire que je jouais à la _**Putain**_, je lui ai juste rappelé que ce n'était pas moi qui couchais avec le père _**et**_ le fils ! Et je crois qu'elle ne dirait pas *non* à des cours particuliers avec vous aussi !

La dernière partie laissa le professeur sans voix, il ajouta néanmoins au bout d'un certain temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma putain.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Je le sais.

Ce samedi passé chez les Malfoy avait troublé Severus bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il ne comprenait pas…. Comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre, se laisser _**tenter**_ par…

-Je suis désolé….

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle était blessée mais toujours était-il que de l'entendre prononcer ces mots la blessa.

Baissant le regard, elle vint à son secours, un peu.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est de la mienne. C'est moi qui ai voulu…

Voilà, avant d'aller au Manoir il avait tout fait pour minimiser leurs contacts. C'était comme si le jeu qu'ils avaient fourni à Malfoy lui avait fait perdre toutes notions de censure et de bon sens.

-Ce n'est pas… D'accord. Nous le voulions tous les deux, ce repas n'a fait qu'échauffer nos esprits et la conclusion logique était de… d'avoir recours à une solution physique.

Sa réponse était rationnelle, détachée et plus ou moins correcte. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir, encore maintenant, des remords vis-à-vis de ses actes.

Et il venait de la blesser. Encore.

Un remords à ajouter à une très longue liste mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Le regard dur et faisant abstraction des larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme, il affirma.

-Je crois que le sujet est clos. Au revoir Miss Granger.

Il tourna les talons, ne sachant pas s'il supporterait le regard d'Hermione.

Et la discussion avait duré plus que l'heure du déjeuner.

/

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir ses problèmes, et d'ailleurs dans ce cas précis il ne les _**fuyait pas**_, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mécontent de ne pas avoir eu à parler à Miss Granger, Albus ou Lucius depuis deux jours maintenant.

Sa plume correctrice glissait avec une aisance déconcertante, remplissant d'encre les copies abyssalement stupides de ses élèves.

Pour une personne qui devait toujours connaitre son environnement, il se laissait beaucoup trop aller dans l'enceinte de l'école tant sa concentration était sur son travail.

Evidemment il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il n'était plus seul.

Préférant se montrer nonchalant, il continua de corriger, ne levant pas la tête pour s'adresser au nouveau venu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Lucius ?

Le blond émit un rire.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu ne t'étais toujours pas aperçu de ma présence…

Snape lui jeta un regard furtif avant de continuer sa tâche.

-Souviens-toi de qui tu parles….

-Touché.

Le grincement de la plume sur les multiples parchemins fût le seul bruit durant plusieurs secondes avant que, finalement, Malfoy en eût assez.

-On pourrait passer dans une pièce plus… privée !?

-C'est ma classe. … Et la porte est de nouveau fermée.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, d'important, et vu comment j'imagine ta réaction il vaudrait mieux passer dans ton domaine _**privé**_ Severus.

Le professeur avait parfaitement bien saisi le message et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier la tournure de la future conversation.

Il prit néanmoins son temps, finissant la copie qu'il avait devant lui, avant de poser doucement sa plume sur le bureau.

Finalement il se leva.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il fit signe à Malfoy de le suivre, puis une fois dans le bureau, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que l'autre homme daigne parler.

Severus évita de trop bouger devant les yeux scrutateurs de Lucius.

-Tu ne couchais pas avec elle.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils devant cette curieuse affirmation.

-Pardon !?

L'aristocrate se fit un plaisir de clarifier.

-*_**Miss Granger**_*.

-Je pensais que la petite démonstration de ce weekend était assez suffisante…..

-Justement. Tout paraissait beaucoup trop… joyeux, nouveau, excitant….

Le professeur l'observa, le regard vide.

-Lucius, qu'est-ce que _**tu**_ veux ?!

-Quand Pansy m'a fait part de sa _**théorie**_, qui est que si Granger est aussi bonne en classe c'est parce qu'elle achète tes faveurs, j'ai immédiatement refusé l'idée. Combien de fois m'as-tu critiqué pour mes *bassesses*, toi le Grand Professeur….

Severus se crispa légèrement.

-Alors j'ai, l'air de rien, abordé le sujet avec Drago…. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il en a dit ?

Lucius examinait soigneusement ses réactions alors qu'il parlait.

-Que c'était sa place… Qu'elle était assez jolie pour se faire _**baiser**_, par toi et par d'autres….

Severus faisait vraiment tout pour garder son sang-froid à ce niveau.

-Alors j'ai voulu tester cette théorie…..

Le professeur desserra un peu la mâchoire, juste assez pour pouvoir siffler.

-Et quelles _**conclusions**_ en as-tu tiré ?!

-Que tu ne la baisais pas. Jusqu'à il y a peu.

Sans le remarquer la respiration de Snape changea.

-Pourquoi en avoir parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce cas !?

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Calme-toi Severus.

Il lui envoya un regard sceptique.

-Me…

-J'ai menti.

Les yeux de Snape s'assombrir devant la nouvelle.

-Tu as….

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il n'est pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut savoir garder proche de soi ses ennemis. Et ses amis plus près encore.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Lucius !

-Je sais.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-C'était un test. Et je ne sais toujours pas si tu l'as passé, mais je sais ce que c'est d'impliquer, sans réellement le vouloir, sa femme et ses enfants….

Severus ferma les yeux. C'était… trop.

-Donc….

L'homme blond haussa les épaules.

-A toi de voir. Tu l'as déjà eu maintenant, et je suis sûr que si tu la veux encore elle ne dira pas non….

Severus détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas rougir devant le sous-entendu.

Merde !

Tout cela pour… *ça* !

Il releva le regard pour croiser celui de Malfoy.

-Et toi dans l'histoire ?

-Je doute que _**Miss Granger**_ veuille avoir mes mains près d'elle et encore moins mon pénis !

Son regard se voilà.

-Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté avant….

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, j'ai Parkinson !

La conversation eût l'air d'agacer le blond.

-Je me suis amusé, je suis venu te dire la vérité et te dire que c'est fini, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Après un salut pas réellement courtois de la tête, l'aristocrate disparu de sa vue.

*Ne plus s'inquiéter*.

Pas facile à faire quand l'un des problèmes était réglé mais qu'il en restait un autre tout aussi important.

Comment l'expliquer à Miss Granger !?

Merlin, il avait…

C'était inapproprié. C'était inexcusable. C'était *déjà fait*.

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Selene Magnus, Sarinette60, Aesalys, Lucile34, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Hermystic, Rosabella01, Fofix, Louise Malone, Aurélie Malfoy, Miss-MMalefoy, FleurdeLys, Choubichou, Rivruskende, Artemis-Isil, Bebenoire, Phaine, Karmillia, Oscarangel, Myriade, Gosick, Roselia001, Bergere, MortalFlower, Candice-21, Nienna1996, Galatee, Figrou, HeartSerenade, Asuna-Hanajima, Persephone101, Line2302, MissKiikou, Laloune, Marine76, Irisheather, Gardelina, Kimpa2007, JennyWrenn80, Sky-D-Granger, Sasuyu, Eileen1976, Nimidias, Isabella-Edward-SC, Darkpicots, Bibimauri, Zenox, Elsar, BrunasseLucile, Raliie, LoveloveEgypte, Alex45480, Mary-Vampy, Eladora, SSCG, Rory33, Demilune34, SilyKat, Daphnis23 et Dadoumarine.

Merci également à ceux qui m'ont lu en silence ^^

Note : ceci est le dernier cap de cette aventure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)

XXXX

La situation, déjà bien complexe, venait de prendre un tournant encore plus difficile.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que tout n'était que supercherie de la part de Lucius, Severus n'avait eu de cesse de suivre Miss Granger du regard.

Pourquoi ? Pour être sûr de sa condition à chaque heure de la journée.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber sur elle à un moment inopportun. Il ne le voulait pas, pas avant d'avoir décidé de comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Curieusement il ne voulait pas clore l'affaire par un «Tout n'était que simple farce Miss Granger. Désolé. Au revoir.»

Il avait couché avec cette fille. Cette jeune femme et même s'il n'en possédait pas beaucoup, Severus Snape avait des principes.

Et puis…

Il avait couché et il avait aimé ça.

De tous ces actes infernaux c'est bien celui-là qui lui posait le plus de problèmes.

Une nouvelle série de remords, colère et aversion s'abattit sur lui, ce qui le décida à confronter Granger au plus vite.

Ça ne servait plus à rien de l'éviter, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

/

Il n'était *jamais* essoufflé de ces escapades dans les longs couloirs du château et pourtant…. Ayant dût faire trois fois le tour de l'enceinte et ne la trouvant toujours pas, il s'avoua vaincu, par sa respiration saccadée et par son agacement.

**Où était-elle ?**

Sur le point de tourner les talons et de rentrer au chaud, il l'aperçu, parlant comme si de rien n'était, avec Hagrid.

Jamais il n'avait maudit le demi-géant autant qu'en cette seconde.

Allant à leur rencontre, il se planta à quelques mètres d'eux, leur bloquant ainsi le passage.

-Bonsoir Professeur !

Il leva rapidement les yeux sur Hagrid mais ne répondit pas.

-Miss Granger suivez-moi.

Elle regarda ses deux professeurs l'un après l'autre, ne comprenant pas.

Severus, lui, eût un petit rictus satisfait de voir sa mine déconfite. Il n'avait pas besoin de trop jouer, son agacement était des plus réels.

-Mais…

-Maintenant !

Hagrid, remarquant l'agitation du professeur jugea préférable de les laisser seuls.

-Hermione tu devrais y aller. Bonsoir Professeur.

Snape regarda un instant l'homme repartir vers sa hutte avant de se diriger, à grands pas, en direction du château.

La pauvre Hermione avait clairement du mal à le suivre.

Elle constata qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots et prit soudainement peur.

-Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ?

Le regard de Snape se durcit.

-Taisez-vous et avancez !

Cette phrase eût le contraire de l'effet escompté. Elle s'arrêta.

-Mais….

S'étant également arrêté au beau milieu du couloir, il soupira lentement avant de la rassurer.

-Non, Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas de problèmes. Pas plus que d'ordinaire.

Et avec ça il se remit en route, sachant qu'elle allait le suivre sans difficultés maintenant.

/

Ils étaient entrés dans les quartiers privés du professeur depuis plus de cinq minutes et le silence régnait encore.

Silence lourd qui rendait la situation inconfortable.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait demander des éclaircissements sur sa présence ici, et Severus ne savait pas bien par où commencer.

C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus des jours en arrière, où il lui avait parlé la première fois de cette *situation*.

Il souffla et décida de commencer par la rassurer.

-Détendez-vous Granger.

-C'est facile à dire pour vous….

Il leva sur elle des yeux réprobateurs, l'obligeant à corriger.

- … Monsieur.

Il se pinça alors l'arête du nez. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle, la peur et le respect. Frustré de ses propres contradictions, il prit le parti de se lancer dans le vif du sujet.

-Il y a une semaine nous avons dût faire face à une situation _**problématique**_ vous et moi.

-Oui… ?

-Et bien je tenais à vous avertir que tout a fini par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Grimaçant légèrement, il se réprimanda en découvrant l'air perplexe d'Hermione.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sans tact, il répliqua.

-Que tout ça n'était qu'une blague idiote !

Hermione recula, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

-Pardon !? Vous…

-Non pas *moi* petite idiote ! Malfoy !

Elle serra les poings refusant de céder place à la panique.

-Quelle est cette _**blague**_ exactement ? Mr Malfoy n'a rien vu ? Pansy n'a…

-Oh si. Miss Parkinson a vraiment cru que vous et moi faisions le tango à l'horizontal, par contre Lucius, homme prudent qu'il est, ne l'a pas de suite cru. D'où le _**test**_ qu'il a mis en place.

Elle prit alors plusieurs grandes inspirations, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

-D'accord. Et il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Le professeur la dévisagea.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?! Il ne se passe rien. Strictement rien ! Lucius s'est bien amusé à nos dépends et maintenant c'est fini !

Elle le regarda longuement, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ils avaient couchés ensemble. Pour rien. Pour une farce.

Tous ces… contacts. Ces émotions. Tout ça pour rien.

Subitement son regard changea ainsi que sa volonté.

-Non !

Il haussa son légendaire sourcil.

-Je vous demande pardon Miss ?!

-Non.

-Je viens de vous dire qu'on s'est joué de vous et vous…

-Pas «on» Professeur. Lucius Malfoy.

Il balaya la correction.

-C'est pareil. C'était inutile et on en reste là. Au revoir Miss Granger.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas de sa place et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus Granger ?

Elle planta son regard bien déterminé dans le sien.

-Une dernière fois.

-Pardon !?

Il était sans voix.

-Ce n'est pas acceptable.

-Parce que me prendre ma virginité l'était peut-être !?

Sa langue claqua mais il ne répondit pas.

Elle avait raison.

-Si c'était acceptable la semaine dernière ça le sera tout autant maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous pensez retirer de tout ça.

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Rien de particulier si ce n'est que cette fois ci c'est _***ma***_ décision.

Reprendre le contrôle d'une situation incontrôlable. Vouloir à nouveau tenir les rênes. Oui, ça il pouvait le comprendre, l'ayant lui-même souhaité à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa vie.

Mais là, ce qu'elle demandait, ce n'était pas raisonnable, ça allait même à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Mais….

… Il savait qu'il allait dire *oui*.

-D'accord.

Il se figea lorsqu'elle lui envoya un sourire ravi. Sourire qu'il se devait de tempérer.

-Mais… j'y pose des conditions.

Elle se rembrunie bien vite.

-_**Votre**_ décision. _**Mes**_ conditions.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait pas la dessus, elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il continu.

-Ça ne se fera pas ce soir.

-Pourquoi !?

-Parce que je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien à ce que vous allez faire.

C'était logique et en toute honnêteté sans doute plus prudent.

-Quand alors ?

Il la contempla puis finit par dire.

-Demain soir. 21h.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle approuvait.

-Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon espace privé.

Elle sourit devant la demande.

-Avec plaisir Professeur.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle fût reconnaissante à son professeur. Non seulement il avait accepté l'impensable mais il lui avait donné la possibilité de revenir sur sa demande. Il lui laissait le choix.

/

21h02.

Elle était en retard mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui ça n'avait plus grande importance.

Il la détailla de près, cherchant un signe, n'importe lequel.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi.

Elle dégluti péniblement. C'était maintenant qu'elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à se faire face dans un silence complet. Seules leurs respirations respectives s'entendaient, rendant le tout encore plus tendu.

Dans un rictus dépréciateur, Snape finit par lancer.

-Je pensais que nous étions là dans un but précis Granger. A votre convenance.

Elle répliqua sèchement.

-Je sais bien. Laissez-moi une seconde.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Elle ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être pour gagner du temps, mais elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, détaillant le moindre petit détail de cette chambre.

Prenant enfin une grande inspiration, elle se lança.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez enlever votre veste, s'il vous plait.

Elle avait le regard déterminé mais légèrement timide maintenant que les tables avaient tournés et que c'était à elle de lui faire part de ses souhaits.

Il haussa un sourcil devant sa demande mais obéit tout de même.

-Et après ?!

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, le ton qu'il prenait, comme s'il subissait la situation. *Elle* avait dût subir la même situation des jours plus tôt et elle avait été beaucoup moins… _**capricieuse**_ à ce sujet.

Soupirant, elle lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

L'espace d'une seconde elle fût déstabilisée quant à la marche à suivre, puis se disant qu'il fallait commencer quelque part, se mit en tête de lui retirer ses chaussures.

Elle rit devant la tête qu'il lui proposait.

Haussant les épaules et lui offrant un sourire, elle s'expliqua.

-J'ai pensé que vu qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, vos bottes me semblaient être un endroit comme un autre.

Un demi-sourire aux bords des lèvres, il rétorqua.

-Evidemment. Et puis c'est un endroit des plus _**neutres**_.

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Hermione commençait à ne plus supporter cette espèce d'ascendant qu'il avait encore.

D'un mouvement brusque elle se releva, appuya doucement sur son genoux, et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Posant ses mains sur le col de sa chemise, elle releva à son tour un sourcil vainqueur.

-Je pense qu'à partir d'_**ici**_ nous ne sommes plus en _**terrain neutre**_.

Elle contempla, avec une certaine satisfaction, son professeur déglutir péniblement.

Il ne répliqua rien, la laissant le déboutonner.

Les mains, à plat, sur ce buste qu'elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de caresser, Hermione se laissa aller.

Fermant les yeux, sans doute plus pour son confort que pour celui de l'homme en face, elle laissa ses doigts l'effleurer, se complaisant dans les sursauts et autres réactions qu'elle arrivait à lui soutirer.

Ses doigts arrivèrent bien vite à la boucle de ceinture et une main ferme la fit revenir à elle.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?

Il accrocha son regard et parla clairement.

-Je veux m'assurer que vous êtes consciente de ce que vous faites. Parce que…

Elle soupira, impatiente, mais laissa échapper un léger cri quand il appuya leurs mains jointes sur son érection déjà bien proéminente.

-… A partir de cet instant je ne reviendrai pas en arrière et je ne vous laisserai pas revenir non plus.

Plissant les yeux elle jugea sa position et seulement une fois qu'elle fût satisfaite de la réponse trouvée, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, continuant, avec toujours une pointe de timidité, les caresses apportées à son sexe.

-J'ai bien compris.

Ce baiser là était sans doute le plus étrange de tous car il n'était pas là pour la «galerie» et il ne lui était pas imposé par Snape.

D'ailleurs celui-ci essayait, sans trop y arriver, de prendre le dessus mais Hermione était clair, cette fois c'était pour elle.

Elle se sépara de lui et dégrafa ce qui faisait office de tenue mais décida tout de même de garder sa culotte comme seul rempart.

Elle sentit alors ses joues s'enflammer devant le regard qu'il lui lança. Il n'avait peut-être que momentanément baissé les armes mais il avait bien l'air décidé de profiter du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait gracieusement.

Sa timidité revenant devant leur inaction à tous les deux, elle prit la main de Severus pour la poser juste en dessous de son sein gauche.

Dans un demi-sourire elle tenta une blague.

-Je ne mords pas vous savez.

La seule preuve qu'elle avait qu'il ait écouté fût une pression sur sa poitrine.

Il varia les flatteries alors entre pressions et caresses avant d'abaisser ses lèvres sur le téton fièrement dressé qui n'attendait que cela.

Hermione, embrasée par ces câlineries, ne remarqua que bien plus tard le retrait de sa culotte, une fois seulement que les doigts du Maître des Potions vinrent taquiner son humidité.

Elle grogna quand elle sentit ces doigts partir, quitter son corps.

-Viens…

Son regard s'alterna alors entre le visage de Severus et son sexe dur et dressé qui n'attendait qu'elle.

Montant à califourchon sur lui, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Respirant fortement, elle tâtonna pour prendre la verge et la placer à l'endroit désiré. Elle sentit à ce moment-là qu'il voulait fuir son regard maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus esquiver son corps mais elle ne lâcha rien.

La pénétration n'en était pas vraiment une, du moins elle ne le ressentait pas de la sorte puisque c'était elle qui venait s'empaler volontairement sur lui.

La jouissance qu'elle ressentait avait un petit goût de victoire. *Il* lui faisait du bien avec son corps mais *elle* avait l'impression de reprendre enfin les rênes de sa vie.

Elle gémit ouvertement lorsqu'il rajouta des baisers à leurs ébats et quelques secondes plus tard ses doigts s'insinuèrent encore près de leurs sexes, sur son clitoris.

Rien qu'à leurs respirations saccadées elle devina que la fin n'était plus très loin, voulant atteindre cette jouissance à tout prix mais l'espérant encore lointaine.

Leur rythme complètement disjoint lui fit prendre conscience que la fin était maintenant.

Elle avait basculé la tête sur son épaule, reprenant son souffle, mais trouvait à présent qu'il lui était difficile de quitter la position.

-Granger !?

Elle souffla la réponse dans son cou.

-Encore une seconde.

Lui, préféra ne rien dire et la laisser faire.

Elle se déplaça quelques minutes plus tard, laissant échapper la verge de son sexe avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, l'une ne sachant quoi dire et l'autre ne voulant rien dire.

Finalement elle se retourna vers lui, lui fit un signe de la tête avant de partir d'elle-même.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

/

Toute cette situation de fou était terminée depuis des semaines mais elle sentait encore des regards sur elle.

Du Professeur. Parfois.

Et de Malfoy et Parkinson. Souvent.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir digéré le fait qu'elle se soit immiscée dans leurs affaires mais gardaient toutefois cette insolence envers elle.

Un vendredi soir, celui d'avant les vacances, elle en eût assez.

Le couple de Slytherin était retiré dans une alcôve et la regarda passer dans le couloir avec cet air supérieur. Celui qui lui faisait parfaitement comprendre qu'ils _***savaient***_ ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tant mieux. Elle aussi était au courant de _**quelque chose**_.

La tête haute, elle soutint leurs regards puis leur lança un sourire narquois dont la signification était loin d'être perdue.

Les deux Slytherins venaient, enfin, de perdre leur sourire.

XXXXX


End file.
